List of Episodes
Here is a list of fan made Fanboy and Chum Chum episodes. Season 0 * 0. Pilot (August 14, 2009) Season 1 * 1. Wizboy (October 12, 2009) * 2. Dollar Day (October 12, 2009) * 3. Trading Day (November 6, 2009) * 4. The Janitor Strikes Back (November 7, 2009) * 5. Digital Pet Cemetery (November 7, 2009) * 6. I, Fanbot (November 14, 2009) * 7. Berry Sick (November 14, 2009) * 8. Monster in the Mist (November 21, 2009) * 9. Fangboy (November 21, 2009) * 10. Chimp Chomp Chumps (November 28, 2009) * 11. Precious Pig (November 28, 2009) * 12. Excuse Me (December 5, 2009) * 13. Night Morning (December 5, 2009) * 14. Norse-ing Around (January 2, 2010) * 15. The Janitor's Apprentice (January 2, 2010) * 16. The Hard Sell (January 16, 2010) * 17. Fanboy Stinks (January 16, 2010) * 18. Fanboyfriend (February 6, 2010) * 19. Moppy Dearest (February 6, 2010) * 20. Prank Master (February 15, 2010) * 21. Little Glop of Horrors (February 15, 2010) * 22. Total Recall (February 27, 2010) * 23. Refill Madness (February 27, 2010) * 24. Marsha, Marsha, Marsha (March 13, 2010) * 25. Secret Shopper (March 13, 2010) * 26. Chicken Pox (March 29, 2010) * 27. The Frosty Bus (March 30, 2010) * 28. Cold War (March 30, 2010) * 29. Pick a Nose (April 1, 2010) * 30. Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble (April 2, 2010) * 31. Saving Private Chum Chum (May 15, 2010) * 32. The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy (June 7, 2010) * 33. Strings Attached (June 8, 2010) * 34. The Tell-Tale Toy (June 9, 2010) * 35. Fan-bidextrous (June 10, 2010) * 36. Brain Drain (June 11, 2010) * 37. The Great Bicycle Mystery (June 19, 2010) * 38. A Bopwork Orange (June 19, 2010) * 39. Sigmund the Sorcerer (September 11, 2010) * 40. Fanboy A'Hoy! (September 11, 2010) * 41. Jingle Fever (September 18, 2010) * 42. Freeze Tag (September 18, 2010) * 43. Lord of the Rings (October 2, 2010) * 44. The Incredible Chulk (October 2, 2010) * 45. Eyes on the Prize (October 9, 2010) * 46. Battle of the Stands (October 9, 2010) * 47. The Book Report of the Dead (October 23, 2010) * 48. Norse Code (October 23, 2010) * 49. Separation Anxiety (November 1, 2010) * 50. Fan vs. Wild (November 2, 2010) * 51. Man-Arctica the Ride (November 3, 2010) * 52. Stan Arctica (November 4, 2010) Season 2 * 53. I'm Man-Arctica! (April 25, 2011) * 54. No Toy Story (April 25, 2011) * 55. Present Not Accounted For (April 26, 2011) * 56. The Sword in the Throne (April 26, 2011) * 57. Schoolhouse Lock (April 27, 2011) * 58. Back From The Future (April 27, 2011) * 59. GameBoy (April 28, 2011) * 60. The Big Bopper (April 28, 2011) * 61. Brain Freeze (August 16, 2011 (Direct-to-video)), (July 12, 2014 (Nicktoons)) * 62. Crib Notes (August 27, 2011) * 63. Risky Brizness (August 27, 2011) * 64. Kids in the Hall (August 27, 2011) * 65. HypnotOZed (August 27, 2011) * 66. The Last Strawberry Fun Finger (October 1, 2011) * 67. Power Out (October 1, 2011) * 68. There Will Be Shrieks (October 23, 2011) * 69. A Very Brrr-y Icemas (December 10, 2011) * 70. Robo-mance (February 11, 2012) * 71. Rattleskunkupine! (February 11, 2012) * 72. Heroes vs. Villains (October 15, 2012) * 73. Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X (October 15, 2012) * 74. Get You Next Time (October 16, 2012) * 75. Lice Lice Baby (October 16, 2012) * 76. Secret Club (October 17, 2012) * 77. Attack of the Clones (October 17, 2012) * 78. The Cold Rush (October 18, 2012) * 79. Camp-Arctica (October 18, 2012) * 80. Frosty Mart Dream Vacation (October 19, 2012) * 81. Field Trip of Horrors (October 19, 2012) * 82. Funny Face (October 22, 2012) * 83. Put That Cookie Down! (October 22, 2012) * 84. Tooth or Scare (October 23, 2012) * 85. Igloo of Irritation (October 23, 2012) * 86. Bubble Trouble (October 24, 2012) * 87. Lucky Chums (October 24, 2012) * 88. Hex Games (October 25, 2012) * 89. Speed Eraser (October 25, 2012) * 90. Freezy Freaks (October 26, 2012) * 91. Microphonies (October 26, 2012) * 92. The Winners (October 29, 2012) * 93. Two Tickets To Paladise (October 29, 2012) * 94. Slime Day (October 30, 2012) * 95. Boog Zappers (October 30, 2012) * 96. Super Chums (October 31, 2012) * 97. Buddy Up (November 1, 2012) * 98. Normal Day (November 1, 2012) * 99. Champ of Chomp (November 2, 2012) * 100. Dental Illness (November 2, 2012) Season 3 * 101. Fly Hard (February 11, 2013) * 102. The ChumPet (February 12, 2013) * 103. Under the Bed (February 13, 2013) * 104. He Said, She Said (February 14, 2013) * 105. Award Show Fiasco (February 15, 2013) * 106. Blush 40 (February 18, 2013) * 107. Season 2 Season 3 Category:Episodes